


Sueño（下）

by Pumpkinthefox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox
Summary: 国王杯决赛后，更衣室对Leo产生了一些误会。关于大小熊年少的梦想，关于“再试一次”。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Everyone, Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sueño（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 关于大小熊年少的梦想，关于“再试一次”。
> 
> WARNING:  
> ·部分角色黑化注意，重度OOC抱歉  
> ·轮（）提及  
> ·国王杯赛后发泄产物，情绪偏向浓

“Leo？”Alba试探着叫了一声。  
Messi并没有理他。他们的第一队长又变回了在阿根廷的模样，垂头丧气一声不吭——于是Alba更焦躁地吼道：“喂，队长！”  
现在第一队长勉强听清他的话了，但他剃短的胡须下依然是张扑克脸。Lenglet在抽泣，Suarez拍拍他的肩膀以示安慰。  
“你能不能像Puyol一样，啊？”  
Pique停下卷球袜的动作，蓝眼睛不满地眯起来，但终究没说什么。Busquets把头埋得更低了些。  
“Alba，你胡说些什么啊？”Vidal锤了一下柜门。  
Alba放低了声音，但还是不肯松口：“这样一个赛季，真他妈丢脸。”Pique几乎就要怒喝出声，Messi开口了：“行了，Jordi.”  
“Clément，不要跪着。Sergi，抬起头来。”  
队长继续说着，像被抽了线的木偶，和蔼却虚假。  
“对不起，”他吻了吻法国人的发旋，“我可以补偿。”  
像在阿根廷一样，他们很快会忘记这些的，Messi悲哀地想。老人的线收不回来了，鱼骨嶙峋不过是个笑话，他捞上来的是血色的荒唐。  
Suarez吼道：“你又要干什么，Leo？你他妈刚拼了命踢完一场比赛！”  
“是‘大家’，Luis，”Messi纠正他，“大家都拼了命。”  
Ter Stegen站起来把他揽在怀里，从发梢吻到喉间。“谢谢你，”德国人闷声说，“谢谢你，队长。”

球衣褪到肩膀的时候，Alba叫起来：“操，Leo——”  
所有人都看见了他腰侧隐匿的痕迹。  
“你就这样，输了球去寻欢作乐？是英国佬干的吧？”  
Messi的表情崩塌了一部分，他抬起头，对上Vidal悲伤的眼睛。  
“Leo，告诉我们，”他说，“这不是真的，对吧？”  
巴塞罗那的队长低下头去，疼痛几乎将他淹没。自私而骄傲地，他一言不发。  
“好，既然这样，”Alba冷笑道，“我们肥水不流外人……”  
“你他妈闭上你的脏嘴！”Pique蹬掉球鞋，“你骂谁？”  
“Gerard.”Messi轻轻推开他，没有回头。  
“让我忘了这些吧。”

男人们的动作并不温柔。Messi将眼睛藏在肘间。几次了？他问自己。  
马拉卡纳。圣地亚哥。新泽西。罗马——  
安菲尔德。  
“Milner，轻点。”他央求。  
“你说什么？”Pique难以置信地望着他。  
“求你，”他再说了一遍，“求你让我忘记——”  
有拳头抡了过来，男人们扭打成一团。Messi尝到了血腥气，眼泪和血一同淌下嘴角，一同挤出一个疼痛的微笑。  
求你让我忘记巴塞罗那。

Mateo得意地转过身，扯着过长的球衣。  
“Thiago，我是Liverpool，我战胜了Papi！”  
Thiago气得眼睛红了。小男孩说不出话，转过来看他，掉着眼泪。  
“Papi，你告诉他，你是不会被战胜的！”  
Messi揉了揉他的头发，轻轻笑了。  
“走吧，吃饭了。”

Ter Stegen冷冷地目送几个男人离开，眼角淤青生疼。Pique在柜子里翻找绷带，Suarez将Messi揽在怀里。  
“Luis.”Messi唤他。  
Suarez用更大的气力扣着他的肩，好像在镌刻什么转瞬即逝的安慰和勇气。Messi咳了几声，像一声叹息。  
“疼吗？”蓝眼睛男人开口，嗓音嘶哑。Messi意识到他拿着那个安菲尔德的袖标，陈久的污迹让它皱成一团。  
“放下，Gerard，”他央求，“脏……”  
“疼吗？！”Pique吼道。  
阿根廷人压抑着断续的呜咽，心口生疼。Suarez依然紧紧抱着他，这几乎让他喘不过气。  
“疼。”  
“为什么不告诉我们？”德国人像咬断胶布一样割裂他颤抖的尾音。  
他把头埋在乌拉圭人的肩窝里。  
“脏……”

Gerard试了很久了，那个阿根廷小孩就是不开口。不管是拽他头发，藏他东西还是告他黑状，他不是一声不吭就是哭。自己还被Cesc训话说是欺负队友，真是。  
“喂，你反驳一句好不好啊？”高个子男孩一屁股坐在长凳前。Leo从肘间红着眼睛偷偷瞄他。  
“欺负你真没意思，我都要心疼你了，”Gerard摇摇头，“吃不吃？”  
Leo的眼睛亮了。一根Chupa chps.但他很快把手缩了回来。  
“不了，谢谢……脏。”  
Gerard看见他阴影里的手背上，伤口和泥土混在一起。那本是一次红牌动作，但男孩一声不吭地爬起来继续，只是用泥土沾湿的手背拭了拭眼泪。

他很久没掉过眼泪了。

“Leo，看着我。”加泰男孩认真地说。  
“你掉一滴眼泪，我让他们掉一百滴。”

“Leo，看着我。”加泰人说。  
Messi哭得发抖。Pique跪在他身后，拂过他布满伤痕的后背，这让小个子瑟缩了一下。  
“队长，”他换了个称呼，“看着我。”  
他把那个脏兮兮的袖标缚在他肩上。Messi央求地看着他，但Pique还是吻了上去。  
“我们爱你，”  
“正如你爱巴塞罗那。”

布宜诺斯艾利斯的冬天迎面扑来。Messi望着头顶的天空，像望着加泰人蔚蓝的眼睛。年轻的孩子们扑过来抱着他，好像搂着神明。  
精疲力尽的老人推开木门，鱼骨嶙峋，骄傲而凌厉。钓线已经缠好，海像少年的泪滴。

Sueño，梦想。  
“我们再试一次。”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 文中角色不代表真人，存在ooc/黑化，再次致歉。


End file.
